


something?

by BDEblueyes



Series: The Graveyard [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDEblueyes/pseuds/BDEblueyes
Summary: This was abandoned and then eventually got reworked into what is now on AO3 as Metamorphosis.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: The Graveyard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	something?

He’s two different people, the man I love. 

People look at him, at his public persona, and they can’t see how he could be anything else. They can’t see how I can love him. Or how he can love me.

But they don’t see him when the cameras are off. They don’t see him when the lights in his office go dim. They don’t see him when he comes home.

They say he’s hard, cruel, and unforgiving. And that’s true. But there’s no one he’s harder on, more cruel to, or more unforgiving of than himself. He has his reasons for being the way he is. It’s not my place to share them. That’s his story to tell.

And for every ounce of hardassery he shows at work, in the media, wherever people can see him, he has two of tenderness that he only shows at home. That’s something he reserves for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was abandoned and then eventually got reworked into what is now on AO3 as Metamorphosis.


End file.
